Replicating an enterprise software application environment, such as an Oracle Fusion Applications environment, from an original environment to a new environment, typically requires manually moving and then reconfiguring the various enterprise application components between the two environments. Often, this requires considerable effort on the part of a system administrator to reapply those customization and configuration changes that were made in the original environment to the new environment. Manual reconfiguration can introduce errors, and it can be difficult to make adjustments to the configuration to better suit the new environment. These are the general areas that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.